Lista de Codex
Aquí se recogen todos los Codex publicados por Games Workshop para Warhammer 40,000 hasta la fecha. Primera Edición Aunque en esta etapa inicial el término Codex aún no se usaba, sí había libros que recopilaban las unidades y reglas publicadas en la White Dwarf. * Book of the Astronomican. * Warhammer 40,000: Compilation. * Warhammer 40,000: Compendium. * Warhammer: Siege. * Warhammer 40,000: Battle Manual. * Warhammer 40,000: Vehicle Manual. * Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness. * Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned. * Waaargh: Orks. * 'Ere We Go. * Freebooterz. Segunda Edición La caja de inicio de 2ª Edición incluía tres libros además del reglamento: * Codex de Ejércitos. * Codex Imperial. * Warhammer 40,000: Manual de Equipo. En esta fase aparecieron los Codex como tales, incluyendo información detallada sobre el trasfondo y la organización de las distintas razas del universo de Warhammer 40,000. * Codex: Ultramarines. * Codex: Ángeles de Muerte. * Codex: Lobos Espaciales (2ª Edición). * Codex: Hermanas de Batalla (2ª Edición). * Codex: Guardia Imperial (2ª Edición). * Codex: Caos. * Codex: Eldars (2ª Edición). * Codex: Orkos (2ª Edición). * Codex: Tiránidos (2ª Edición). * Codex: Asesinos (2ª Edición). Otros libros fueron: * Warhammer 40,000: Milenio Siniestro. * Warhammer 40,000: La Batalla por Armageddon. Tercera Edición Al aumentar el ritmo de creación de razas y producción de Codex, estos se volvieron más pequeños y simples. Algunos fueron incluso ampliados dentro de esta misma edición. * Codex: Marines Espaciales (3ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Sangrientos (3ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Oscuros (3ª Edición). Fue revisado posteriormente. * Codex: Lobos Espaciales (3ª Edición). * Codex: Marines Espaciales del Caos (1º de 3ª Edición). * Codex: Guardia Imperial (1º de 3ª Edición). * Codex: Catachán (3ª Edición). * Codex: Asesinos (3ª Edición). * Codex: Orkos (3ª Edición). * Codex: Tiránidos (3ª Edición). * Codex: Eldars (3ª Edición). * Codex: Mundos Astronave. * Codex: Eldars Oscuros (3ª Edición). Fue revisado posteriormente. * Codex: Cazadores de Brujas. * Codex: Cazadores de Demonios. * Codex: Tau. * Codex: Necrones (3ª Edición). * Codex: Guardia Imperal (2º de 3ª Edición). * Codex: Marines Espaciales del Caos (2º de 3ª Edición). Campañas y expansiones * Codex: Ojo del Terror. * Codex: Armageddon. * Codex: Cityfight. Cuarta Edición En esta Edición se reeditaron la mayoría de Codex, adoptándose un formato de portada constante como en la 2ª. * Codex: Marines Espaciales (4ª Edición). * Codex: Tiránidos (4ª Edición). * Codex: Templarios Negros (4ª Edición). * Codex: Imperio Tau (4ª Edición). * Codex: Eldars (4ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Oscuros (4ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Sangrientos (4ª Edición). * Codex: Marines Espaciales del Caos (4ª Edición). * Codex: Orkos (4ª Edición). * Codex: Demonios del Caos (4ª Edición). * Codex: Catachán (4ª Edición). Expansiones * Warhammer 40,000: Muerte en las Calles. * Warhammer 40,000: Apocalipsis (4ª Edición). Quinta Edición En esta Edición se ampliaron las opciones de unidades de muchos ejércitos, pero a muchas no se les sacó miniatura oficial. * Codex: Marines Espaciales (5ª Edición). * Codex: Guardia Imperial (5ª Edición). * Codex: Lobos Espaciales (5ª Edición). * Codex: Tiránidos (5ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Sangrientos (5ª Edición). * Codex: Eldars Oscuros (5ª Edición). * Codex: Caballeros Grises (5ª Edición). * Codex: Hermanas de Batalla (5ª Edición). Publicado en 2 números de la White Dwarf. * Codex: Necrones (5ª Edición). Expansiones * Warhammer 40,000: Apocalipsis Reload. * Warhammer 40,000: Planetstrike. * Warhammer 40,000: Planetary Empires. * Warhammer 40,000: Misiones de Combate. Sexta Edición * Codex: Adepta Sororitas (6ª Edición). Publicado en formato digital, solo en inglés. * Codex: Astra Militarum (6ª Edición). * Codex: Demonios del Caos (6ª Edición). * Codex: Marines Espaciales del Caos (6ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Oscuros (6ª Edición). * Codex: Eldars (6ª Edición). * Codex: Caballeros Imperiales (6ª Edición). * Codex: Inquisición (6ª Edición). Publicado en formato digital, solo en inglés. * Codex: Legión de los Condenados (6ª Edición). * Codex: Militarum Tempestus (6ª Edición). * Codex: Marines Espaciales (6ª Edición). * Codex: Imperio Tau (6ª Edición). * Codex: Tiránidos (6ª Edición). Suplementos Publicados solo en inglés. * Suplemento: Legión Negra. * Suplemento: Iyanden. * Suplemento: Enclaves Farsight. * Suplemento: Centinelas de Terra (6ª Edición). * Suplemento: Clan Raukaan. * Suplemento: Masacre Carmesí. Campañas y expansiones * Warhammer 40,000: Apocalipsis (6ª Edición). * Cruzada de Fuego. * Warhammer 40,000: Death from the Skies. * Warhammer 40,000: Escalation. * Warhammer 40,000: Stronghold Assault. Séptima Edición * Codex: Orkos (7ª Edición). * Codex: Lobos Espaciales (7ª Edición). * Codex: Caballeros Grises (7ª Edición). * Codex: Eldars Oscuros (7ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Sangrientos (7ª Edición). * Codex: Arlequines. * Codex: Marines Espaciales (7ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Oscuros (7ª Edición). Suplementos Publicados solo en inglés. * Suplemento: ¡Waaagh! Ghazghkull. * Suplemento: Campeones de Fenris. * Suplemento: Aquelarres de Hemónculos. Campañas * Sanctus Reach: The Red Waaagh. * Shield of Baal: Leviathan. * Shield of Baal: Exterminatus. Portadas 1ª Edición Book_of_the_Astronomican_FCover.jpg WH40K_Compilation_Cover.jpg 417px-WH40KCompendium.jpg 442px-BattleManual.jpg 439px-VehicleManual.jpg Waaargh_Orks_FCover.jpg Ere_We_Go_FCover.jpg Freebooterz_FCover.jpg 2ª Edición Codex_army_lists_fc.jpg 22445_md-.jpg battlemanual.jpg Codex Angels of Death.jpg codex-ultramarines.jpg codex-caos-segunda.jpg Codex_Imperial_Guard_2E.jpg 220px-codex_eldar_2e.jpg codex-orkos-segunda.jpg sisters-codex.jpg 68916_sm-2nd Edition, Copyright Games Workshop, Tyranids.jpg 1393961393938.jpg 220px-Codex_Space_Wolves_2nd_Edition_FCover.jpg 3ª Edición Rules - WH40k 3rd Edition.jpg|Portada del Reglamento 17678807.jpg 01db9961c4_220px-Codex-Chaos-Space-Marines---3rd-Ed-Cover.jpg 17678747.jpg codex ELDARS 3ª edición.jpg 41-01.jpg 26060692.jpg 19108727.jpg 180px-Codex_Catachan_-_Cover.jpg 37242444.jpg 47-01.jpg 49-01.jpg 57-01.jpg a20791a12fd1c5e2462f8d_m.jpg caos8768657868.jpg codex eldars oscuros.jpg Codex_Craftworld_Eldar_FCover.jpg tau-codex.JPG CodexDarkAngels.jpg Codex_Eye_of_Terror.jpg Codex_Armageddon_FCover.jpg Codex_Cityfight_FCover.jpg 4ª Edición warhammer400004thedition_2.jpg|Portada del Reglamento 7-Codex-Marines-Espaciales-Figura-494454964_ML.jpg 43-01A.jpg Codex_demonios-crop.jpg Codex Tiránidos (4ª Edicion).jpg Codex_Black_Tempelars_FCover.jpg Codex_Tau_Empire_4th_FCover.jpg Codex-Eldar.jpg Dark_Angels_4th_Codex.jpg 431px-Codex_Orks_4th_edition.jpg 437px-Codexcatachans4th.jpg Bloodangels4th.jpg expansion Apocalipsis-crop.jpg expansion misiones de combate-crop.jpg 5ª Edición new40k.gif Codex Marines Espaciales con DftS.jpg guardia-imperial-codex.jpg CodexTiranidos2010.jpg CodexLobosEspaciales.jpg descarga7876876uj8h.jpg Codex_Necrons_5ed_cover.jpg 422px-Sisters_of_Battle_5th_Edition_Codex.jpg 342px-Codex_eldar_oscuro-crop.jpg GW-41-01-A.jpg expansion planetstrike-crop.jpg expansion apocalipsis reloaded-crop.jpg expansion muerte en las calles-crop.jpg 6ª Edición warhammer-40000-rulebook-6th-ed.jpg|Portada del Reglamento 03030101018_SpaceMarinesBookNEW01.jpg 03030104005_EldarBookNEW01.jpg 03030106005_TyranidsSPA.jpg 03030113004_TauEmpireBookNEW01.jpg 2013-10-11 01.28.48.png 03030108006_ImperialKnightsSPA.jpg 03030115003_ChaosDaemonsBookNEW01.jpg 03030102005_ChaosSpaceMarinesBookNEW01.jpg 03030101017_DarkAngelsBookNEW01.jpg 450px-CodexInquisitionCover.jpg 450px-Codex-Legion.png 60030105006_CodexAstraMilitarum.jpg 60030101019_SentinelsofTerra.jpg 60030101020_ClanRaukaan.jpg 60030102006_CrimsonSlaughterNEW01.jpg 60030105007_MilitarumTempestus.jpg 60040113002_FarsightEnclavesBookNEW01.jpg 60030104006_IyandenBookNEW01.jpg 60040102004_BlackLegionBook.jpg Death from the skies.jpg Cruzada de Fuego Wikihammer.png 60040199030_ApocalypseNEW01.jpg 03040199032_DamnosSPA.jpg 03040199033_PandoraxSPA.jpg 03040199038_ValedorSPA.jpg 03030199037_StrongholdAssaultSPA.jpg 60040199040_EscalationNEW01.jpg Séptima Edición 60040199041_40kStandardEdition01.jpg|Portada del Reglamento 60040199041_40kStandardEdition04.jpg|Portada del Reglamento 60040199041_40kStandardEdition05.jpg|Portada del Reglamento 60040199041_40kStandardEdition06.jpg|Portada del Reglamento 60030103005_CodexOrksENG.jpg 03030107004_CodexGreyKnightsSPA.jpg 03030101021_CodexSpaceWolves01.jpg 60030103006_WaaaghGhazSuppl01.jpg 60030101022_ChampionsofFenris01.jpg Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Inglés. en:Codex Categoría:General Categoría:Galerías